


Day 3

by sashet



Series: A Little Fun [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack pays the price for his actions on Day 2</p>
<p>Part 4 of the A Little Fun Series</p>
<p>Warnings:<br/>BDSM<br/>Fantasy Play<br/>Kink<br/>Slavery<br/>Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3

**Day 3**

Colonel Jack O’Neill was in big trouble… again, only this time it wasn’t with the Goa’uld, the Jaffa or even his own commanding officer, but with his lover and more importantly, once they were away from the prying eyes of the SGC, his master, Dr Daniel Jackson.

And how did Jack know he was in trouble?

He was completely naked, he hadn’t even been permitted to wear his collar, the symbol of their relationship, blindfolded and with his hands chained above his head to a sturdy hook in the ceiling and had been like that for what seemed like an eternity. He could hear Daniel stomping about the apartment muttering, sometimes not so quietly under his breath about ‘disobedience’ and ‘punishment’.

If he was honest with himself he knew he was in trouble long before he found himself in his present predicament. Although they kept their ‘relationship’ and their working lives completely separate Daniel had found subtle ways of letting him know he was displeased with Jack. All throughout their recent off-world mission Daniel had been argumentative and petulant, challenging Jack’s authority, pushing him as far as he could. In fact just being plain awkward. 

Jack wasn’t the dumb Colonel he often pretended to be, he knew exactly what Daniel was doing and he had a pretty good idea he knew why too. He guessed that Daniel had finally found the gift he’d bought for him a few weeks back, back during that long weekend of discovery, when they had changed their relationship forever. 

Then they were master and slave.  
Then they were happier than they had ever been.  
Now he’d gone and blown it!

He’d gone against the express demands of his master, bought something for him when he had been told not to deviate from his task. He had hoped to be able to find the right moment to give the gift to Daniel, a moment that would diffuse the fact that he had disobeyed him and allow him to accept the gift for what it was., an affirmation of his love for Daniel and his acceptance of their relationship.

Jack shifted his weight trying to ease the ache in his arms and shoulders, it helped a little. What it didn’t help to ease was the ache in his heart at the loss of his collar and his perceived symbolism of that loss. He felt like the bottom had dropped out of his world.

“Did I tell you, you could move?” Daniel’s voice was harsh, momentarily shocking Jack from his thoughts. He chose not to answer, not wanting to make things worse than they already were, and just contritely lowered his head to signify, he hoped, his apology.

Daniel was making far more noise than he needed to just to heighten Jack’s sense of anticipation at what was to come. He was still deciding on the final elements of what he planned to do to his lover. First there would be punishment and then, then there would be sex. Well there would be sex for him at least, as for Jack; he was going to find it a long day.

He watched as Jack shifted slightly to ease the ache in his muscles and admired his long lean figure as a tremor set his body shaking. Daniel felt his own breath hitch as the shadows rippled against his lover’s body, showing off its grace, power and beauty. He would have to find the place inside him where the ‘real’ master lived if he hoped to get through what he had to do.

He hadn’t been trying to catch Jack out, he didn’t think he needed to, he didn’t think that so soon into their relationship he would have disobeyed him, but one day when he was alone in the apartment he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. On closer inspection he discovered Jack’s purchase almost perfectly hidden from view under the end of the bed where he slept. At first he had been furious at what Jack had done, what he felt it said about him and about them. But the longer he sat and looked at the object, admiring how well made it was and thinking about what it REALLY represented, he realized that maybe his initial anger had been misplaced. Putting the object back where he found it Daniel decided he would give Jack a little time to come clean and admit what he had done. 

That had been nearly a month ago and, although they had not spent a lot of time in the apartment, there had been plenty of opportunities Daniel felt, for Jack to give him the object. He hadn’t done so and now Daniel felt it was time to bring the matter to a head. He had studied their forthcoming mission plans and chosen the one that looked the most innocuous to begin annoying and hectoring Jack.   
Challenging him more than normal and pushing him until he was certain that Jack had got the underlying message.

Out in the field Jack might be in command but in his heart Daniel was always in command. They both knew that and, by the time Daniel had finished, that fact would have been reinforced, painfully, for Jack.

Taking a final deep breath Daniel knew that he was as ready as he was likely to be. He looked deep into his soul and finding the place where his dominance lived he pulled it to into the light. 

Stepping behind Jack he pulled the blindfold free.

Although the room was lit as usual by low lights and candles the glare still caused Jack’s eyes to water as the blindfold fell from his eyes. He blinked back the tears and as his vision cleared he could see the gift he had bought for Daniel stood on a low table directly in front of him.

His collar lay beside it.

That sight took his breath away, he could focus on nothing else except his collar, except it wasn’t his.

It would never be his.  
It was his master’s to do with as he pleased, to give and to take away.

Jack was lost in the memories of how he had felt at the first touch of the leather against his throat, how it meant so much more than words and actions. It had been the happiest, most content moment of his life when Daniel had claimed him as his slave and he had accepted him with a full heart as his master.

Then he had broken the most important rule, the rule that said obey your master without question, without hesitation and now he was lost.

He thought it was over and that thought made his heart sink and tears that were nothing to do with the light fill his eyes.

Jack was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Daniel’s approach or his question. He did, however, feel the biting sting of the leather strap Daniel wielded against his naked, trembling back.

“Do I have your attention now?” The harsh tone of Daniels’ voice was unlike anything Jack had ever heard before. It was cold and almost unfeeling and it made Jack’s despair deepen just a little further.

He wasn’t sure if he should answer, how he should answer. He didn’t know if he should speak or not and if he did what should he call Daniel, was he still his master?  
Jack wrestled with the conflicting thoughts and emotions until he decided that silence and body language would have to do. If Daniel wanted more from him then he would tell him.

He straightened his knees, stiffened his body and raised his head – Daniel had his attention.

He resolved to stand still and silent and take whatever punishment Daniel had planned and if after all that it wasn’t enough, well then there was nothing else he could do.

Daniel waved his arm at the low table. “Do you know what I felt, how I felt when I found that Jack?” 

At the use of his name Jack’s resolve almost broke.

It WAS over, Daniel no longer wanted him as his slave; maybe he didn’t even want him as his lover. To Jack the two had become inseparable, he couldn’t imagine being with Daniel if he wasn’t his slave. He couldn’t imagine life without the freedom that their relationship gave him, the freedom to be….alive.

He heart was breaking as he looked at Daniel through tear stained lashes.   
Before he had the chance to say anything, to tell Daniel how sorry he was and to beg him to take him back, beg him to do anything he wanted to just so things could go back to the way they were, he lowered his eyes with a sad resigned shake of his head.

“I gave you an instruction and you disobeyed me. You went against my express wishes and now you must be punished.”

Jack’s whole body shook slightly as Daniel spoke. Punishment was normally something Jack looked forward to, he enjoyed the pleasurable pain and it excited him. It was the one thing about his relationship with Daniel that had surprised him the most, after all he had suffered his fair share of pain both on this planet and on others and he had never imagined that he could feel the way that Daniel made him feel when he was reddening his ass with a paddle or his hand.

Daniel was highly tuned to the changes in Jack’s body and he didn’t miss the tremble that ran through him at the mention of punishment. He knew that normal punishments only served to heighten Jack’s excitement, to push him toward that special place where he could totally forget everything other than his need to please Daniel.   
This was NOT going to do that. This was MEANT as a punishment.

“This will be severe Jack” he watched another tremble pass through his lover at the deliberate use of his name. “This will NOT be pleasurable, for either of us, but it is necessary. You understand that?”

Jack didn’t want to look at Daniel, he didn’t want to have to look on the face of the man he loved more than life itself, the man he thought loved him too. Until he failed him, until he failed them both. He forced himself to raise his head; his cheeks now streaked with his tears and nodded his understanding.

“Answer me Jack” Daniel’s voice was nothing more than a command. This wasn’t ‘playing’ this was for real.

“Yes, I understand.” Jack’s voice was filled with emotion.

“Answer me properly!” this command was accompanied by a hard blow from the leather strap across Jack’s chest, painfully striking his nipple. “Just because you aren’t wearing your collar doesn’t mean anything has changed.” Jack’s heart soared briefly, maybe everything wasn’t lost and maybe he could still make it up to his master. No sooner had it soared than Daniel brought it crashing back to the pit of despair in his soul with one single word. 

“Yet.”

“Tell me why this is necessary” 

Jack felt the burning intensity of Daniel’s azure blue eyes, eyes that were normally tinged with lightness even in their most intense moments but were now hard as blue steel and his shame at having disobeyed Daniel, his master, filled him. That feeling was the worst thing he could imagine and if he …. if they… emerged from this still as master and slave then there was NO way Jack would EVER do anything to displease Daniel again. He was sure of that!

“I disobeyed you,” the merest hint of a pause as Jack gauged the unflinching demeanour of Daniel, “Master”. The word felt good, it felt right…it was right.

“Yes you did” now Daniel sounded almost sad “and I’m not pleased by your disobedience. I thought, well I thought you knew what was expected of you. Obviously I was wrong.”

“I’m sorry Mas…” Jack got no further before Daniel cut him dead, the sadness in his voice once more replaced with a tone that would not be challenged.

“I’m NOT interested in your excuses and I have decided that your punishment will reflect my disappointment in you and your actions.”

Jack swallowed hard and tried to contain the trembling in his body as Daniel continued.

“Time to begin Jack. I want you to stand completely still and not make a sound and I mean a sound. Is that clear?”

Jack hardly dared trust his voice and when he did speak it sounded thin and weak to his ears. “Yes Master”. Then he dug inside himself to the core of his discipline, determined that he would not fail Daniel again, and prepared to take his punishment.

The blows from the leather strap didn’t hurt much themselves but the cumulative effect of over 50 strokes made Jack’s back, legs and buttocks start to ache as his skin reddened under the onslaught.

He had managed to keep still and silent even through the final few strikes as his skin started to feel like it was on fire. He let out a slow silent breath when the strapping stopped although he was certain that wasn’t all Daniel had in store for him.

Before the pain had even begun to fade it was added to by the sharper more intense pain of a riding crop applied to his already red and sensitive skin. This time the blows concentrated on his abused ass, marking the red skin with a purple welt that faded to crimson as the next stroke fell.

Jack could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he fought against the rising tide of pain to keep still and silent just as he had been told to do. Every blow made it harder to do as he had been instructed but there was NO way he would ever disobey Daniel again, no matter what it took, no matter what he was asked to do.

Fixing his gaze once more on his collar as it lay taunting him beside the architect of his undoing he was just glad that he was one stubborn son–of–a–bitch!

Daniels’ arms were aching from the exertion, despite the extra time he had put in in the gym and his attempts to vary the strokes both in strength and direction. He had had plenty of time to decide what Jack’s punishment would be but right until the last minute he hadn’t really been sure exactly what he wanted, what they both needed it to be. 

It wasn’t just about pain, although Daniel wanted to make sure that every time Jack sat down for at least a week afterwards that he would remember what he had done, it was also about teaching. Teaching Jack that to be his slave was not something that he expected to be treated with anything less than 100% commitment, 100% of the time.

With a final blow from the crop the first part of Jack’s torment was over. Daniel was breathing hard, his face and hands slicked with the sweat of effort. He was breathless and tired but he noticed that, apart from one small quiet breath out, Jack had done exactly as he had told him. He had stood still and silent and taken the punishment Daniel had given him and that impressed him. It was the first step along the way to restoring the equilibrium in their relationship.

As he got his breath back he watched the changing colors on Jack’s back, in some areas the red skin was now almost back to its normal color, in other areas his skin still bore the angry marks of the crop. Inwardly he winced at the sight, Jack was certainly going to feel those marks for days to come, but he said nothing and ruthlessly pushed away the feeling that made him want to take Jack in his arms and tell him that he still loved him.

He did still love Jack, nothing would change that, they weren’t complete without each other. They were the opposite sides of the same coin; Yin and Yang. Master and Slave.

Jack just needed to be reminded of that fact.

His composure once more returned Daniel moved to face Jack, who raised his tear streaked face to look at him before once more hanging his head in the shame he felt.

Jack wasn’t sure how he had managed to keep still and silent as the blows seemed to reign down endlessly on his sore, sensitive skin. He had tried to fight the tears of pain but in the end had let them flow silently down his face. They were not just tears of pain they were tears of sorrow and of shame and he felt better for their release. He knew that without a doubt he would remember this day for a long time, not just for the physical pain but for what he hoped would be the ultimate outcome. 

He would fall to his knees and beg Daniel to take him back as his master and once again feel the freedom, love and security of his master’s collar around his throat and his master’s heart around his own. 

Daniel wasn’t surprised at Jack’s tears or the fact that he wasn’t showing any signs of sexual arousal. He had been careful to ensure that the pain he inflicted on Jack would produce these outcomes without doing his lover any permanent damage. He wanted to reinforce with his actions the message he had earlier given Jack. It wasn’t a pleasant experience for him either, he preferred the kind of strapping that left them both glowing and rock hard with Jack begging to be fucked and Daniel always happy to oblige!

Daniel was sure that the last thing Jack’s sore ass needed was more abuse but that was what it was going to get. Jack had to learn that when Daniel said something he meant it.

He wasn’t aroused himself so fucking Jack right now was not an option but that didn’t mean there were no options.

He reached up and unclipped the chain holding Jack’s arms above his head.

“Get on your knees.”

Despite the pain that the change in position caused not only to Jack’s sore back and buttocks but also in his arms and shoulders he complied without hesitation, finding some more of the famous O’Neill stubbornness to stop himself from making a sound.

He knelt with his bound hands resting on his thighs, his head bowed in a show of his submission and his gaze fixed firmly on the ground in front of him.

Daniel crouched beside him and undid the leather cuffs from his wrists tossing them away without looking where they fell. He placed his hand under Jack’s chin and non-too gently pushed his head up until their eyes locked. Daniel could see the pain and sorrow in the depths of Jack’s eyes and just for a second his resolve wavered. At the brink of stopping he found the strength not to, he had to believe that what he was doing was right and that they would both be stronger for it.

He tore his gaze from the dark pools of his lover’s eyes stood up and crossed to the table. He picked up Jack’s collar, feeling the warmth of the leather, remembering, as Jack had done, how complete he had felt when he first put it around his Slave’s neck. Now he wasn’t sure if Jack wanted it or not, he knew that he still wanted Jack as his slave, but did Jack still want that too? He put the collar down with a sad sigh and looked at the object next to it.

Yes it was beautiful and he believed he knew what it represented, but what did it say about their relationship? What did it say about Jack and Daniel?

He knew that Jack was watching him; he had heard the hopeful rise in his breath when he had picked up the collar, and he had heard a sad sigh that mirrored his own when he put it down again. Now he was aware of the questioning look on Jack’s face as his hand traced the smooth lines of the object. He said nothing.

Moving away, Daniel retrieved a long, thick three tier glass butt plug and some lube from where he had left them. The glass plug was one of the biggest in their collection. Each of the tiers was bigger and wider than its predecessor and normally Daniel would take care and great pleasure in slowly opening Jack up with each tier, teasing him, tormenting his prostate until he accepted the whole plug and both of them were aching for release. Although there would be no pleasure for Jack this time Daniel still took time and care to ensure that the plug was properly lubed, watching Jack watching him, seeing the emotions playing on his lovers face.

“Bend forward onto your hands and knees.” Daniel’s instruction brought Jack’s focus firmly back to the here and now. He had been watching with a strange mixture of anticipation and fear as Daniel had picked up the butt plug. It was one of his favorites, especially in Daniel’s skilled hands. He loved the smooth seamless feel of the glass as he slowly allowed himself to be filled to aching contentment by its length and its size. Now as he obeyed Daniel’s command he forced himself to relax.

“Not a sound.” Daniel said stepping behind Jack and, without even the courtesy of preparing Jack with his fingers, drove the plug in full length, first time. He heard the gasp that Jack let escape his lips and saw the quiver of pain that shot through his body at the rude and painful intrusion, before he managed to steady himself again.

Jack felt like his ass was on fire as the glass plug suddenly filled him. He could feel every inch of it inside him and it forced a gasp from him before he had time to react. He had thought he was relaxed but the unexpected pain of the fullness had made every muscle in him tense, and that made the pain that little bit worse. He wanted to force the normally welcome intruder from his body, to stop the aching, burning feeling in his ass but he knew he couldn’t. 

Daniel was teaching him a lesson, a lesson that he had brought on himself, and he would take his punishment, learn his lesson and be he hoped, a better slave for it. 

Daniel tapped the plug with his fingertips driving it just that little bit deeper, making it just that little bit more difficult for Jack to rid himself of it. This time he didn’t get the satisfaction of hearing Jack’s gasp, only the satisfaction of seeing his head jerk briefly as the plug hit home. Moving away he picked up a spreader bar about two feet in length with solid restraints firmly attached to each end of the bar. The restraints were like an unequal figure of eight, with the larger restraint being closest to the end of the bar.

Daniel smiled as he knelt behind Jack and forced his ankles into the snug fitting restraints. 

“Kneel back up” he instructed and as Jack complied he placed each wrist into the smaller restraint then locked them in place totally immobilising Jack in his kneeling position. It wasn’t a comfortable position made even less so by the presence of the plug but then as Daniel reminded himself Jack had only himself to blame. Ignoring the brief flash of lust he felt at the sight of Jack, bound, stuffed, helpless at his feet he moved into Jack’s eyeline.

“I want you to look at these” he waved his hand at the low table “and think about what you have done. I want you to think about what we had and about what you want. I want you to kneel there and think. I don’t want you to say anything just look and think.”

He walked away leaving Jack alone with his thoughts in the crashing silence of his despair. He knew Jack would do what he told him. He hoped he knew what Jack wanted. He hoped they both still wanted the same thing. Now he wanted some air and some time to think.

To Jack it seemed like an eternity passed before he heard the apartment door open and Daniel returned. Although he had known he was on his own he had still done what Daniel had told him, he had knelt there and looked at the table until his vision had blurred.

His knees ached from kneeling; his wrists and ankles were a little sore from the restraints which he was now sure that Daniel had fastened tighter than was really necessary. The redness on his back and buttocks had almost faded but he could still feel the stinging marks from the crop in several places. Inside his ass the constant presence of the butt plug had become a dull ache somewhere, now that he was used to it, between pleasure and pain. Under other circumstances Jack would have found this position a MAJOR turn on.

He knew that Daniel wouldn’t know if he had looked away or tried to move to ease his discomfort, but HE would know. Instead he knew that he had done EXACTLY what he had been told to do and it had felt good to once more be subsumed by the need to please Daniel.

He didn’t even alter his gaze when Daniel entered the room although he wanted to, he really wanted to. He was then, a little surprised when Daniel walked past him and into the bedroom as if he wasn’t there.

Daniel had walked to a nearby bar where he had sat quietly in its smoky confines nursing a Jack Daniels and listening to the sounds of the music from the jukebox. It wasn’t the kind of place he would have normally gone to but he needed somewhere where he could be anonymous. 

Under normal circumstances he would never leave Jack in bondage alone in the apartment in case anything happened to him, but these were far from normal circumstances. He had been careful to ensure that although Jack wouldn’t be comfortable, he was immobilised by the restraints and wasn’t in any danger. Daniel also knew that he wouldn’t be gone long, just long enough for him to clear his head and to give Jack the full benefit of time alone to think.

As his thoughts turned to Jack and his last sight of him, kneeling naked but for the marks of his punishment, his body beautiful in its bonded submission, he felt the first stirrings of interest in his own groin and knew that it was time to go. He downed the last of his drink in a single mouthful, left some cash to cover the cost and walked as casually as his growing erection would allow back to the apartment.

Jack was the perfect image of his memory whose posture didn’t change even when he entered the room and walked past him. Daniel knew that Jack was telling him that this was how he had been since he left, that he had done what had been asked of him and still was. Daniel’s erection hardened even further as he got undressed watching how Jack never moved a muscle despite the fact that Daniel knew his knees would be killing him and that the plug would have set his ass aching by now.

He picked up the lube from the nightstand and generously coated his aching rock hard cock, watching how the feel of his own hand on its length caused pearls of pre cum to start leaking from the tip.

He wanted Jack.  
He wanted him now!  
And so because he was his Master he took him.

Without words or warnings Jack was pushed forward from his kneeling position so his face was against the floor and his ass high in the air. He was vulnerable and helpless, the restraints still firmly locked on his skin. He could feel the power of Daniel behind him, around him and it sent a shiver of anticipation through his body. He felt a damp stickiness against his unprotected asshole as Daniel teased him with his cock, smearing him with pre cum. He heard a low growl of pleasure from Daniel just the second before he felt the stinging sensation of Daniel’s hand slapping his ass.

First one cheek and then the other in a steady rhythm.

His skin was once more turning pink and then red as the smacks continued to fall. This was the kind of spanking that aroused them both and soon Jack felt the beginnings of his own erection beneath him. He fought back the noises of pleasure that he could feel inside as his cock and balls got heavier and his passion grew and grew.

He didn’t though stop the grunt of pleasure pain when Daniel pulled the glass butt plug slowly from him, twisting it inside him and scraping his prostate as he did so. He felt a sudden pang of emptiness at its loss but that emptiness was short lived as Daniel filled him with his cock.

Even though Jack had been wearing the plug for a while he still felt tight and hot to Daniel as he drove deep inside him with his first stroke. Briefly he savored the moment, savored the sweet domination he had over Jack and then he began to mercilessly plunder his ass with long deep drawn out strokes. Each one filled Jack and then emptied him again torturing his prostate with every action. Each one sent shivers of pleasure down Daniel’s length as he moved slowly in and out, never varying the pace or the depth…not yet. For now it was enough for Daniel to slowly and deeply fuck Jack almost to the edge of reason. Those thoughts and his actions made him so hard that he was sure the blood rushed from his head to fill his aching, engorged length as once more he slid into the warm welcoming embrace of his slave’s ass with a contented sigh.

Daniel knew that if the spanking hadn’t got Jack at least as hard as he was then the deep hard fuck he was getting now would do, and that was perfect. Daniel would wait until Jack was right on the edge of his control and then deny him his final release. It was just another reinforcement of his message, another punishment Jack would have to endure.  
A deep dark noise built in Daniel’s head and then thundered through his body as his thrusts into Jack became faster and, if possible, deeper with every action. He felt so alive that he could feel every cell in his body crackle with the power of his ownership of Jack. This was how it should always be, with him so completely in control and Jack so completely at his mercy.

If Jack still wanted to be his slave then this would be the way it would always be from now on. Perfect domination, perfect submission. Perfect Master, perfect slave. Nothing else would do…ever.

Jack felt the sudden change in Daniel almost before it happened but he still wasn’t ready for what was still to come as Daniel slowly exuded his complete and utter dominance over him.

Jack felt Daniel pull free from inside him with a stroke that was so long and so slow and so sexy and so sensual that he thought he would explode with the feelings inside him. His own erection was now painfully hard beneath him, leaking with expectation as he felt the tip of Daniel’s cock at his entrance teasing and tormenting the delicate flesh before with a subtle change of position Daniel increased his agony and his ecstasy a thousand fold.

Daniel’s hands caressed his red buttocks carefully tracing the now obvious bruises from the strikes of the crop and then they moved, swiftly and with power. One to his hip and the other to his back. They pushed him harder towards the floor and pulled him back harder against Daniels’ cock as he breached him again, harder and faster than before, deeper and with more fire than before. Jack knew he was now in for a rough hard fuck and he welcomed it, needed it, wanted it. He wanted this more than at any other time, he wanted Daniel to take him and to own him again, he wanted to submit to him and be taken.

The hand on his back was unnecessary, the restraints completely immobilised him, but it served Daniels’ purpose. It signified everything, his mastery, his power and his ownership and they both knew it.

The by now relentless pounding into Jacks’ ass had taken on a life of its own and Daniel was driven by its hypnotic rhythm. He slid in as deep as could, drove hard against Jack’s prostate, listened for the sounds of pleasure and when he heard only his own, barely discernable above their labored breathing, he pulled out again to repeat the process.

In…in deeper…listen…pull out.  
In…in deeper…listen…pull out.

Time and again Daniel struck home forcing Jack’s aching erection against the pile of the carpet, with each stroke, further torturing his helpless lover. He could feel the tension in Jack’s back each time his rock hard cock was scraped along the floor as he fought the sensations, fought the needs he felt tearing up inside him. He listened to the awkward strangled sounds Jack fought hard to stop and he pushed him, pushed them both towards their completion.

Daniel knew that he couldn’t hold back much longer, his cock was getting sore from the relentless pounding into Jack’s ass and his balls felt so full and heavy that they threatened to pull him over. His need to come was beginning to overwhelm him, the tingling that had started in his feet was now rushing through his sweat slicked body and it was only with a force of will he didn’t know he possessed that he managed to hold it back this time.

He found his voice, surprised by how commanding, how domineering he still sounded.

“I am still your Master.” It could have been a question but it was more like a statement of fact.

“Yes….” A breathy gasp choked out into the carpet. Daniel decided to let the lack of the use of his title pass this time.

“Then you will not come.” 

Jack was in agony, physically and mentally. His knees and his ass were screaming their protests in his head but they couldn’t be heard over the anguished moan he let slip at Daniel’s instruction. The friction of the carpet on his aching cock had taken him to the very edge, to a place where he knew that just one more stroke would have him coming like a freight train. He had to stop that, somehow he had to stop that.

Thankfully for Jack Daniel couldn’t stop the next rush of his orgasm and with one long last full thrust he came shooting ribbons of cum inside his helpless slave. He didn’t scream or cry, he didn’t bite or dig his fingers into Jack’s flesh, he just said quietly.

“Mine…slave.”

Jack’s heart exploded in his chest. He had been wrong, Daniel DID still want him, did want what he wanted. At the feel of Daniel’s release inside him and the words that accompanied it he knew that they were starting their journey back to ‘normality’. He wanted to scream his agreement, his acceptance of Daniel’s words, but his master had told him a lifetime ago to make no sound, and so he fought his own need and let his head fall the scant distance to the floor to bury his cries in the carpet. 

His cock was pounding beneath him, he could feel its hardness pressing into his stomach the wetness of its tip against his body. He could feel the tremors of his impending orgasm throughout every cell. In fact, deeper than that, in every fibre of his body, but alongside the tremors were the words of his master louder and stronger than his own needs.

His need was to be where he was now, helpless at his master’s feet, bound and bent to his will, tied inextricably to his body, his soul…his heart forever. His need was to obey.

Somehow Jack managed to fight back his orgasm although his cock still ached and the blood still flowed through him like molten lava. He took the pain in his cock and balls and turned it into something he could use to stop himself from coming where he knelt. 

Daniel could hardly keep his balance as his orgasm tore from his body and he saw stars behind his eyes at the intensity of the moment, made all the more so by all the words and actions that had preceded this final act. He was spent, used up, exhausted mentally as well as physically. He slumped across Jack’s back as the last spasms of his orgasm rippled through him, not able to care about how uncomfortable Jack would be, barely capable of more than ragged emotional breaths. 

For Daniel the next few minutes seemed to last forever as he slowly regained his composure and allowed his body to bask in the afterglow of a sensational orgasm. Each time he thought about what had happened another tremor of pleasure twirled in the pit of his stomach. Eventually he pulled his soft cock from Jack’s ass giving it a gentle stroke with his fingers as he did so. There was a joint sigh, quiet and sad, from both of them at the action and Jack’s body shuddered at the touch. 

Finally able to stand Daniel walked on slightly unstable legs to where he had left the keys to the locks that held Jack so immobile in his restraints and freed his wrists and ankles. He pulled the spreader bar free and tossed it to join the leather cuffs in an untidy heap on the floor. He would get Jack to clear up later. He looked at the figure before him still unmoving despite being released and despite the pain he must be in and he knew he had been right. 

Jack needed to be his slave as much as he needed him to be.

Yin and Yang.  
Master and Slave.

Jack kept the uncomfortable position even after Daniel had released him; he hadn’t been told he could move. He would do nothing he hadn’t been given permission to do but everything he was. He couldn’t wait to get back to being Daniel’s slave although he had never really stopped in that role. It was his own thoughts and misgivings at his foolish actions that had made him doubt the validity of their relationship. His actions could have cost him everything and he was acutely and quite painfully aware of how close he had come to that. It was a lesson he had learnt well and one he vowed never to have to go through again. 

He ached with the need for Daniel to release him so that he could tell him how he felt, beg him to accept him as his slave once more, ask him for release from the agony of holding back his orgasm. Even though Daniel was no longer inside him he could feel the cool sticky trails of his come as it spilt from his ass and trickled down his legs. His own cock was still rigid, swollen, almost purple in color, copious amounts of pre cum leaking from it. His cock was painfully hard, really painfully hard!

He heard Daniel move around to stand in front of him. He could just make out his feet in front of his face. He wanted to move, to take those feet in his hands and kiss the long sexy toes, then the ankles then the leg working his way slowly upwards until he finally looked his master in the eye, kissed his lips and professed his undying love for him.

Instead he held still, his head bowed at Daniel’s feet and knew that this in itself said more than words could ever say.

“Look at me now.” His master’s voice still commanding but less harsh than before and he had no option but to comply. Raising himself back to his original kneeling position he looked up at Daniel, his face and body flushed from the sex and his cock still standing proudly in front of him. He just barley concealed the grimace of pain as his muscles protested at the movement choosing instead to focus on the feeling of contentment he felt as he looked into Daniel’s once more smiling eyes.

Daniel looked down appreciatively at Jack’s cock and then swept his gaze back to his face. He saw a whole series of thoughts and feelings and emotions playing across the features of his slave. 

He saw sorrow and remorse. He saw love and lust. He saw flashes of pain that briefly dulled the dark pools of his eyes. But above all he saw acceptance and need, the willingness to submit and his own heart soared just as Jack’s had done earlier.

“I see that this was one instruction you did manage to follow” he waved a hand dismissively at Jack’s angry hard cock a lighter edge to his voice, almost teasing.

Jack glanced down at his cock and then turned his eyes back to Daniel, pleading with them for his release whilst his voice, quavering with his emotion, his need answered his master.

“Yes Master.”

“I’m going to get cleaned up; you may get up when I have left the room.”

“Thank you Master.” Jack was relieved that Daniel wasn’t going to make him kneel all night.

Daniel turned and headed for the bathroom with a parting comment:

“You are still forbidden to come.” Just in case Jack had any ideas about relieving his tension!

As soon as Jack heard the sound of the shower running he got slowly and painfully to his feet. He stretched the kinks from his muscles ignoring as best he could the popping of his knees and the uncomfortable grinding of his hips. Rolling his neck until all the bones cracked made him feel better too. 

He wasn’t really sure what if anything he should do now was he to join Daniel or stay where he was?

Moving slowly to try and minimise the pain of returning circulation and over abused muscles, he walked toward the low table reaching out and down to touch the objects on it before he stopped himself. This wasn’t the time, so instead he picked up the leather cuffs, blindfold and restraints that he had worn. He caressed each object lovingly, they had all played in a part in returning him to where he was now, and placed them neatly and carefully on the empty shelf beside the dresser. The spreader bar and restraints got special attention as he admired the craftsmanship and the simplicity of a design that had left him so immobile, so helpless and he hoped the next time he was subject to the feel of them on his skin, so turned on.

When he picked up the leather strap and the butt plug from the floor he felt a surge of interest in his cock which had finally begun to soften now that Jack was certain he wasn’t going to be allowed to come any time soon. Smiling at his treacherous member he hurriedly laid the strap on the bed catching sight of himself in the full length mirror Daniel kept there so they could watch themselves having sex. Turning slightly so he could see his ass better he traced the bruises left by the crop with the wide thick end of the plug, hissing slightly at the sensations. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, the pain of the marks and the pleasure of wearing them. They were like brands and although they would fade in a few days Jack knew he would always wear them…. in his heart. 

His cock was suddenly aching again and he hurried to the kitchen to clean the plug before he did something he shouldn’t. Out of sight and sound from Daniel he gave his balls a hard painful squeeze until the tears pricked his eyes and his erection was well and truly deflated. Damn!... there were times when Daniel could be a cruel master. 

The shower had stopped by the time Jack had put the plug back in the bedroom and finished tidying everything away. Listening carefully he could hear the sounds of Daniel stepping from the shower and immediately he could picture him in his mind. 

His need to be with him was suddenly overwhelming and he made his way to the bathroom barely pausing to run his fingers along the edge of his gift on his way.

Pushing open the bathroom door Jack was just in time to see Daniel reaching for a towel. The water running down his long lean body only seemed to accentuate his muscles and his hair was unruly where he had run a hand through it. Jack’s breath was stolen from his body as looked at the sight before him. If he had ever doubted how he felt about Daniel then a wet Daniel took all that doubt away.

Jack’s hand covered Daniel’s as he placed it on the towel and he pulled it free of the rail. Jack took the towel stepped closer to Daniel and wrapped him in its fluffy warmth before slowly beginning to dry him. 

“Let me Master” he whispered in Daniel’s ear as he felt his body lean back against him and could smell that scent that was peculiarly Daniel. Slowly and with care Jack dried every inch of Daniel’s body lavishing extra and totally unnecessary care on his chest and groin until Daniel once more had the start of an erection and nipples teased to hard pink nubs.

Daniel let Jack worship his body, basking in the feeling of his strong hands gently rubbing his skin dry. Odd trickles of water that escaped the towel didn’t escape the attentions of Jack’s tongue as he carefully lapped him dry. Daniel could only whimper the first time he felt the slightly rough edge of Jack’s tongue working behind his left ear.

By the time he was dry the whimpers had become growls of arousal and pleasure as it felt as if Jack had dried more of him with his tongue than the towel. He had long since closed his eyes spreading his legs to keep his balance and given into whatever Jack was doing, enjoying every sensation all the more for not knowing what was coming. 

His pleasure was suddenly heightened by the feel of a tongue and then teeth against his nipple, teasing it to hardness and making him shudder where he stood.

“Nice” he hissed opening his eyes to slits to watch Jack at work. As Jack turned his attention to the other nipple he scraped down his back with his nails leaving a faint red mark and causing Jack to bite a little harder on his nipple. The pain went straight to Daniel’s groin and his erection hardened instantly. 

“Again” he whispered scoring Jack’s back once more and again being rewarded with a brief stab of pain that flared to his groin and made him groan with pleasure. That pleasure was nothing though to the pleasure that set him on fire as suddenly Jack fell to his knees and engulfed his by now rock hard cock in his mouth, swallowing him deeply.

Jack was intoxicated by the smell of Daniel, by the presence of Daniel and was lost in a world where all he wanted to do was please him, pleasure him, love him. The noises Daniel had been making and then the ‘encouragement’ of his nails on his back told Jack that Daniel didn’t mind him, on this occasion, taking control. 

He was in a world where nothing mattered except Daniel, except pleasing Daniel and at that realisation he moaned his expectations around the fullness that he felt in his mouth. His moan sent tiny tremors running through his mouth and throat, tremors that were felt by Daniel all along his hard wet cock. 

Jack went quickly to work teasing and tormenting Daniel’s cock, chasing along it with his tongue and his teeth, exciting but never painful, thrilling but never dangerous. He basked in the twitching length that filled his mouth, a strange satisfaction filling him as his tongue elicited groans and mumbled words of encouragement from above. He couldn’t get enough of the warm familiar length that now filled him to completeness and set to his task with a renewed vigor. 

Jack swirled and swiped his tongue along Daniel’s cock, scraping his teeth against his most sensitive areas, tasting him on his tongue as he started to leak into his mouth. The taste was sweet and bitter, salty and beautiful. It tasted of .… it tasted of Daniel. It was the most beautiful taste in the world and he opened his throat and accepted the taste all the way through him to his very core.

Reaching up Jack took Daniel’s heavy balls in his hands and without realising what he was doing fell into a rhythm that timed his long deep swallows on Daniel’s cock with gentle encouraging squeezing on his balls. His finger found Daniel’s twitching hole and he fucked him slowly with first one finger and then two until he felt Daniel stiffen and he knew his orgasm was upon him.

Daniel’s eyes were now wide open as he watched Jack working on his cock and balls. He watched as his hard rigid length was swallowed time and again by the warm welcoming mouth of his slave. He watched as gentle fingers took his balls and caressed them, encouraging his orgasm until he was helpless to do anything other than give into the feeling that now almost overwhelmed him. 

He shuddered from head to foot as he felt the warm breath against his length, the gentle and yet so sensitive, so sexual feel of teeth against his cock. He had always known that Jack had been gifted at blow jobs but this one seemed to eclipse all those that had gone before as with a sudden and unexpected combination of tongue and fingers Jack brought him to the edge of orgasm.

If Daniel had thought he was lost before then the gentle intrusion of Jack’s finger in his ass, probing, seeking and quickly finding his prostate, ensured he would never find his way back. The sensations were too much, too intense, too perfect and with a cry he couldn’t hold back he exploded down Jack’s throat, filling him with his cum until he had nothing left to give.

To Daniel it seemed like his whole body was behind every thrust of his orgasm, willing him to empty himself but savoring every second that it lasted. He could feel the fulfilment and the release in every cell from the top of his head right down to his toes.

This was perfect….absolutely perfect. It was how it should be, how he wanted it to be and how he knew it would always be.

Jack felt like he was drowning in cum, in his master’s sweet, sticky cum as the stroke of his finger brought forth the expected end. He hardly noticed his own erection, once again hard and heavy beneath him, its tip slapping wetly against his belly as he swallowed and swallowed his master’s precious gift. He had felt Daniel grasp his short hair as his orgasm overtook him and wished, not for the first time, for his collar back. He wished for the feeling of tightness against his throat as his master held him close pulling the collar snug against him, affirming their relationship, affirming their positions.

Instead he opened his throat and his heart and took what Daniel gave him, gratefully and with love. This was perfect….absolutely perfect. It was how it should be, how he wanted it to be and how he hoped it would always be.

Jack swallowed the last drops of Daniel’s cum, enjoying the warmth, the smell, the feel that was SO Daniel as it slid down his throat. He carefully withdrew his fingers from Daniel’s ass as he let his slowly softening penis slip from his mouth. He hadn’t given his own needs a thought but now his own aching cock imposed itself in his thoughts. As Daniel’s cock slid from his mouth and he set to work cleaning it with his tongue, his own erection was screaming for release beneath him, aching, dripping, sore, waiting for his master’s word.

Jack looked up briefly from his task and saw amidst the satisfied glow that embraced Daniel a brief moment of cool clarity and he knew that yet again his own expectations and needs would go unfulfilled.

This time he didn’t ask for his release although his heart and soul were begging him to, he just lowered his head and returned to his task not stopping again until Daniel’s cock was properly cleaned.

If this was the price he had to pay then he would.

Finally Daniel found the strength to stand upright and to speak.

“Kitchen” he instructed maybe harsher than he had intended. He had wanted to take Jack in his arms and tell him how wonderful that had been, and then to let him love him to completion but it still wasn’t quite the right time.

Soon though.

Soon he would take him, claim him, collar him again.

Then they would make love until they both cried with their passion, their lust and ultimately their love.

Dinner was the usual affair, Daniel cooked and Jack waited on him. He knelt at his feet waiting to be fed and cleared away still hungry. Daniel was still making a point and as Jack loaded the dishwasher he willed his growling stomach to be quiet, calling on his years of military training to push his hunger away.

Finally done he joined his master in the bedroom kneeling without being told at the foot of the bed, head bowed, his legs spread and his hands down turned resting on his thighs, the way Daniel liked him to be. Perfect submission achieved without words. 

Daniel watched as Jack took his place at the foot of the bed, kneeling in perfect submission like Daniel had taught him. Not for the first time he admired the long lean form, the grace and power controlled and held to account by his mere presence. Jack was a man who could kill with bare hands, a man who was used to being in control, to being obeyed without question and yet within the ‘confines’ of their relationship he gave up all those things. His hands became instruments of love and life as they teased and tormented Daniel’s body, his control and authority he left at the door, happy to be at the command of Daniel, his lover and his master.

Daniel had been quietly impressed with the fact that Jack had cleared everything away in the bedroom without having to be told. He took the fact that he had left the strap on the bed as a not so subtle hint of what he hoped was to come. Daniel had moved nothing himself and so the low table still held the gift from Jack and his collar and now seemed to weigh even more heavily on Daniel’s mind. It was finally time to bring the events of the day to a conclusion, to once more claim Jack as his own and get on with their lives.

He picked up the leather collar again and demanded that Jack look at him. The face that met his own was filled with hope when he saw the collar in his hands. He noticed the subtle shift in Jack’s posture, how he widened his legs slightly showing off more of his cock and balls, offering them to Daniel. It was Jack’s way of saying that his body was Daniel’s to do with as he pleased and with his body came his heart and his soul.

“Is this what you want?” he asked fingering the soft leather.

“Yes Master, more than anything.” Jack’s voice couldn’t hide his feelings, nor did he want it to, he wanted to be sure that Daniel knew how he felt.

“Then why this?” He asked pointing at the object on the table. What Jack had first seen as beauty and form combined now to mock him, the lines seemed cold and cruel, the form no longer spoke to him like it had done in the shop window.

“I thought it represented us Master, but I was wrong.”

“Wrong? Why?” Daniel had spent enough time looking and holding and thinking about Jack’s gift to know exactly what it meant. It was them; it was all the aspects of both their lives in one. It was the Master and the Slave but it was also the Colonel and the Archaeologist. Jack had chosen well and under other circumstances Daniel would have been overwhelmed by his gift, a little piece of him still was. It was a beautiful and thoughtful gift that actually spoke volumes about who they were. Its beauty was only marred by the circumstances it had been bought under.

“You gave me strict instructions and I disobeyed you. That makes this,” he indicated with his head at the object, “wrong.” Jack paused for a moment before continuing, choosing his words and the path they might lead him down with care.

“I’m sorry that I bought it, I wish… I wish I’d never bought it, Master.”

Daniel had put the collar down and picked up the object. He ran his fingers over it with the same reverence he had Jack’s collar. It WAS beautiful and he would have it on display in the apartment. There it would serve two purposes, as the symbol of their relationship that it was meant to be but more importantly as a reminder to Jack of how close he came to destroying the perfect relationship they had.

Jack watched with rapt fascination as Daniel handled the object carefully almost reverently. He could now only hope that his answers and his actions would be enough to prove to Daniel that once again he wanted to be his slave, that once again he would submit to him without question and that this time he would NEVER deviate from what he was told. 

Ever.

Daniel hadn’t said anything but the look on his face told Jack he expected more.

“I wish I’d never bought it because when I did I lost the most important thing I have. I lost… this… Master.”

They both knew that Jack meant he felt as though he had lost his life because without Daniel to own him, to control him and to take him, to take them both, to places they would never discover alone, he had no reason to live. 

Their lives would go on, Jack wasn’t suicidal or anything, but he wouldn’t be alive. He was only truly alive when he was as he was now, in submission to his master, the man who gave him pleasure and pain. The man who made him fly. The man who gave him life.

“Do you want it back?”

“More than anything Master.”

Daniel put down the object and closed the distance between them. It was with a sad heart that Jack noticed that Daniel hadn’t picked up his collar and the two objects now mocked him from where they lay.

He looked up into the blue eyes that now bore down on him from above and he felt as if they could see all the way into his soul. A soul he was about to lay bare for the man he loved.

“I will do anything you ask, Master, anything if you will take me back.” Jack could feel the emotion building inside him, the tightness in his throat and the beginnings of tears in his eyes. This was his last chance, if he blew it now he knew it would all be over. For good.

“Anything?” Daniel queried. 

“Yes Master.” Jack’s answer came without hesitation as he let the first tear spill untouched from his eyes. Daniel bent slightly and caught the tear with the pad of his thumb, wiping it gently from Jack’s face. He brought the thumb to his mouth and kissed the wet tip then placed the thumb against Jack’s lips.

“Then no more tears.” Daniel said softly as he turned away and began to select items seemingly at random from the dresser and the shelf above it. He turned back holding several items that made Jack’s heart beat a little faster.

“Stand up” the softness was still there but it was wrapped around the expectation of complete obedience. Its expectation was complete as Jack rose quickly to his feet his body shimmering in the low lights.

Stifling the urges he felt growing inside him Daniel swiftly fastened Jack’s ankles and wrists in his leather bands. He heard the low deep sigh of contentment from Jack as he cinched the leather tight against his skin. 

“That’s better, now you are starting to look like a proper slave again. Let’s see if you can act like one. Go to the paddling bench and assume the position.”

“YES Master.” Jack was gone like a shot almost running to the bench. By the time Daniel had arrived carrying several implements of pleasure and pain Jack was already spread across the bench, his head dropped low over one side and his ass high in the air and spread wide.

“You want this don’t you?” Daniel’s question was only partly rhetorical as he lay down his choice of implements and secured Jack in position. Now his only movement would be to lift his ass even higher, allowing Daniel even greater access to him. 

“Yes Master.” Jack’s voice was no longer trembling with tears but was thick and heavy with lust and expectation.

“Normally I would expect silence but this time I want you to count the strokes, no hesitation, no deviation, and if you miscount I’ll start again.” 

For Jack the feel of the leather bands tight against his skin had been enough to start the fires of passion burning in his belly, but now that he was secured to the paddling bench waiting with an almost breathless anticipation for the first strike to fall, he could feel his erection once more start to take life beneath his helpless body.

At Daniel’s instructions to count he felt a wave of power wash over him that left his skin covered in goose flesh and his passion spiked a little higher, his erection grew a little harder and his breath caught in his throat.

“Understand?”

“Yes Master” barely a whisper as he steeled himself.

“Then count” Daniel’s instruction was accompanied by the not unpleasant feel of a multi-tailed leather flogger against his unprotected body.  
“One.”

Again the flogger fell, a different place, a different feeling.

“Two.”

The count had reached 15 before the first stroke fell on his ass. His back and legs were red but not sore, his passion was soaring and his erection was aching. Daniel had varied the strength and placement of each stroke so far so that Jack never knew what part of his body was next. He hadn’t dared lift his head or try to look and see where the next strike would fall. In fact Jack liked it better when he was taken by surprise and so he had closed his eyes and given in completely to the feelings running amok inside his now trembling body.

The blow to his ass was different, sharper and slightly more painful. Jack recognized immediately the feel of the heavy wooden paddle and he basked in its pain. Every time the paddle made contact with his ass the pain shot straight to his groin driving his erection against the leather of the stool heightening his pleasure.

The counts were now accompanied by a groan of pleasure as Daniel took Jack closer and closer to the limit. 

“Thirty.” A ragged gasping count. Jack wasn’t sure how many more blows he could take, his ass was still sore from the earlier punishment and his erection was ready to explode beneath him. The pain had turned to pleasure and then back to pain again.

“Just 5 more.” Daniel’s voice was calm and measured which considering his own state of arousal was surprising.

Jack forced his mind to turn away from his aching erection and his sore ass and to concentrate solely on the feel of the final five blows. He kept his voice steady and measured as he counted the slaps against his ass, hiding the pain and the tears he wanted to let fall.

“Five.” 

The room was suddenly quiet except for the steady slightly elevated breathing from Daniel and the low shallow panting from Jack as they both recovered. Jack’s ass was once more glowing red but this time it was a glow of pleasure not of punishment.

Daniel’s own erection was now foremost in his mind as he laid the paddle down and gently touched the red flesh beneath him.

“Do you know why I chose 35 strokes?”

Jack hadn’t a clue and although he searched his mind for the answer nothing came to him. Should he have known? Would he be punished for not knowing?

“No Master, I’m sorry.”

“It was one stroke for every day that you have worn my collar. 35 days, 35 strokes.” Daniel’s long fingers traced featherlike patterns over Jack’s ass as he spoke.

Jack should have known that Daniel would have known exactly how long they had been like this. Maybe he should have known but all he knew was that it hadn’t been long enough, although his ass might disagree with that!

“Thank you Master.” It seemed the right thing to say, he was thankful, grateful for a master who cared enough to know just how long they had been together this way. It was a lesson that he could learn, to try and remember the little things and then make them special for his master.

The feel of Daniels’ fingers against the glowing heat of his ass was welcome; they were cool and teasingly pleasant. He felt a shudder ripple through him as Daniel stroked a particularly sore spot although his emotions were so wild that he wasn’t sure if it was caused by passion or by pain. He didn’t care what caused him to feel this way anymore he just wanted the feel of Daniel, against him and inside him. He growled low at the feeling, a noise that came from his very soul, hoping that Daniel would understand his meaning.

Daniel understood alright. He knew exactly what Jack was asking for, exactly what he needed; after all it was his job as his master to know. His own needs mirrored Jack’s too, to feel his slave against him and inside him.

Trailing his fingers now down the back of Jack’s bound legs he watched as the skin trembled, the hairs rising up in the path of his touch. He smiled as, when he trailed his fingers back up Jack’s legs this time scoring the flesh lightly, he was rewarded with another growl of pleasure.

“Now…what to do with you my slave?” 

His answer was nothing more than another moan of lust and the sound of Jack trying to move in his bonds, to get closer to the touch that teased him.

More tormenting of Jack’s flesh not just with his nails but also with his lips and his teeth. Kissing and suckling against the damp skin, tasting the faint taste of sweat, smelling the strong scent of arousal, hearing the inarticulate moans and groans that came from the helpless man beneath him. 

Daniel was driving Jack wild and he knew it, every breath of his against Jack’s skin brought forth a low moan, every nip of his flesh made them both ache with need as the pleasure went straight to their respective erections.

The aching need in his rock hard cock was all Daniel could concentrate on as slid to his knees behind Jack and spreading his ass cheeks began to slowly rim his helpless lover. 

Should he fuck him here and now? Should he take him to bed and make love to him?

Daniel’s thoughts swung from one extreme to the other as his tongue swept a broad stripe up Jack’s ass, all the way from his balls to his helpless unprotected hole and he heard and felt Jack’s passion flood through him. 

Another swipe of his tongue this time back the other way and Jack was almost incoherent as Daniel’s touch sent him shuddering to the edge of his climax.

“Master…..” he mumbled no longer even able to beg for what he wanted… “Master…”

He could feel the warmth of Daniel’s tongue as it invaded him, teasingly tormenting him and his breath was gone in a gasp of ecstasy. He could do nothing but suffer his master’s delicious, delightful torments as the tongue inside him was replaced by the slow languid twisting of a dildo pushed into his welcoming ass. 

The hard thick length inside him stretched his ass as Daniel inserted it with long fluid movements, twisting it around and around, pulling it out just a little and then twisting it back deeper than before. Every sensation was amplified a million times when Daniel finally touched his prostate with the dildo.

“Please…..” he wasn’t sure what his plea was for. Was it to end his torment or prolong it? Was it for Daniel to take him or to release him? He wanted them both in equal measures, but what did Daniel, his master, want?

What Daniel wanted was to fuck them both into oblivion.

Hearing Jack’s pitiful cry Daniel once again twisted the dildo inside Jack ensuring that it pushed long and hard against his prostate. He smiled as he heard another cry from Jack and watched him struggle against his helplessness. The long lean body beside him was visibly shaking from the efforts of holding back his orgasm, and Daniel placed a soothing hand against the trembling skin.

“Not long now” his voice was soft and low as he moved to release Jack from his confinement.

Once freed he helped Jack to stand on shaking legs holding him gently until he could support himself, whispering encouragement in his ear before taking his mouth in a powerful domineering kiss. He forced his tongue into Jack’s mouth, plundering it and was rewarded with the feel of Jack’s tongue in his mouth. The two of them kissed long and hard, stroking each others mouth with their tongues and each other’s bodies with their hands.

It seemed that, as they kissed, whenever their bodies touched a spark formed and when eventually their erections clashed the sparks turned to fire and they were finally engulfed by their passion.

Daniel broke the kiss, panting heavily, his eyes wide with lust and his body aching more than he ever thought possible, with his need. He saw every feeling of his own   
reflected in Jack’s face and knew that finally the time was right.

“Follow” he whispered huskily and strode from the room. He knew Jack would be right behind him, he could feel the air moving in front of him, he could hear the effort it took not for him to displace the dildo still lodged in his ass, and he knew then when he had once more collared Jack as his slave then he would take him, like the slave he was.

Jack walked awkwardly on shaking limbs careful not to dislodge the dildo inside him, it wasn’t easy but with care and patience he finally made it to the bedroom where without thought he sank to his knees at the foot of the bed, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips as the movement jarred the welcome intruder in his ass and his prostate was bruised from the action.

Almost hidden by the flash of pleasure was the pain in his ass and legs as he knelt down. Deep down he knew his body hurt and would do so for a few days yet but it was as nothing compared to his hope and expectation of what was to come. A little pain for a lifetime of servitude and the BEST sex he had ever had was a small price to pay. It was a very small price indeed when weighed against his life with Daniel, the happiness and contentment, the mutual love and understanding and the hours and hours of long, hot, steamy, gentle, violent, loving, imaginative sex they shared.

He raised his eyes to look at Daniel and found him carefully handling his gift, before leaving the room and placing the object on the top of a glass fronted cabinet. The cabinet was right in Jack’s eye line when he was at the foot of the bed and so he would have no choice than to be reminded of its significance every time he was made to serve his master or sleep chained at the foot of his bed.

“A reminder” Daniel said as he turned back towards Jack. He didn’t need to elaborate further; they both knew what he meant.

“I’m sorry Master.”

“You should be. I trust nothing like this will ever happen again.” A statement of fact not a question.

“No Master, never.” The briefest pause while Jack swallowed down his once more rising emotions. “I promise”.

“Good.”

When Jack saw that Daniel now held his collar in his hands his heart pounded so loudly in his chest that he thought it might break free. 

Finally!

He tried not to let his relief and his happiness show on his face but he couldn’t stop the flush of arousal that colored his body and twitched in his still hard, aching cock.

“Do you want this?” 

As he swung Jack’s collar lightly in one hand, he knew the answer before the question even left his lips. Of course Jack wanted it, they both wanted it.

“Yes Master, more than anything” Jack’s voice wavered again “Please Master.”

Daniel was closer now and Jack was so aware of his presence and his power that it made him weak with need. His breath was catching in his throat as Daniel laid his collar on the floor in front of him.

“No more chances. If this happens again then…. “ there was no need for anything more. 

Jack reached out and snatched the collar from the floor with a flourish. The leather was warm and soft to his touch, just like he remembered it. He longed to feel it back around his throat and raised it to his lips.

Lovingly he kissed the collar and then held it up to Daniel.

“Please Master let me wear your collar again.”

The sight and sound of Jack kissing his collar before offering it back to Daniel was a more powerful vision than anything Daniel had ever expected. If he had thought the emotions he had felt when he first placed his collar on Jack were strong they were as nothing compared to what he felt now and in the forthcoming minutes.

He accepted the collar from Jack noticing the tremble in his own hands as he did as Jack had done and brought the collar to his lips and kissed it gently. The smell of leather and the faint smell of Jack that came off the collar were intoxicating and just for a moment Daniel closed his eyes and lost himself in that place.

Drawing deep he opened his eyes and stood behind Jack, bent and placed the warm leather against the waiting neck. He wasn’t sure whose sigh he heard as he quickly and securely fastened the collar back once more in its rightful place.

“Thank you Master.” Jack bowed his head as was fitting for a slave.

“My slave” he stroked the collar as he spoke and two bodies trembled against each other.

A gentle tug on the collar had Jack on his feet, eagerly awaiting his master’s command.

Daniel hooked his finger through the D ring on the front of the collar and led Jack to the bed.

“Undress me” he commanded.

Jack wanted to tear Daniel’s clothes from him and throw himself at his mercy, beg him for his release. His body ached, his ass ached and above all his cock ached with his so far unfulfilled need. Once more he called on his stubborn streak to push away his own needs and concentrate on the job at hand. With growing realization he discovered that it took less stubbornness than before as all he wanted to do now was exactly what his master told him.

Slowly he peeled Daniel’s black leather vest back off his broad shoulders making sure that as the skin was exposed his lips were upon it worshiping it with tender kisses. Once Daniel’s chest was fully bare Jack turned his attention to that, kissing and caressing the smooth skin until finally Daniel had to stop him before they both dissolved with their feelings.

The tight leather pants followed. Jack loved the way they moulded themselves to Daniel’s strong legs and ass, highlighting every muscle and showing off his proud erection as it strained to be free. 

As soon as Daniel was naked Jack took him carefully in his arms wrapping him tightly in a protective cocoon. It was his way of telling Daniel that he would always protect him, always be by his side and always love him.

Daniel could feel every inch of his body burning with an intensity he had never known before as Jack took him into his strong arms in a gesture of unrequited love, honor and care. He could feel their erections grind against each other, flesh finally against flesh, body against body, heart against heart and he let out a gentle sigh of contentment. 

Almost reluctantly, but buoyed by the thoughts of what was still to come, he broke Jacks’ hold on him.

“On the bed, face the headboard.”

He admired the lean form that scrambled to obey, smiling as he heard a grunt of pleasurable pain as yet again Jack’s movements jarred the dildo inside him, stretching his ass and grazing against his sensitive prostate.

Daniel stood for a moment pondering what exactly to do next when his eye caught sight of the chain that pooled beside his slave and he remembered all the way back to when he had first had Jack accept him as his Master. How he had looked chained on his knees on the bed as they had fucked. The slight smile was now a grin as he felt his cock twitch at his thoughts.

Quickly he clipped Jack’s wrist bands together and then reached for the chain, ensuring that he rubbed both his body and the cool steel against Jack’s body.   
Without words he attached the chain to Jacks’ bound hands and hoisted his arms high above his head, stretching him to the point where he was only just still kneeling on the bed.

Jack’s body was pulled taught his muscles, now defined by the strain, trembled as he fought to control his heightened emotions. He trembled even more when he felt the gentle scoring of Daniel’s nails down his back and over his once more exposed ass. When they scored and scratched their way down his torso making him twist and writhe he whimpered with the pleasure. His skin was so sensitive he could feel their hot trail long after Daniel had moved his torment to another part of his body. 

He let out a strangled breath that was more pleasure than pain when Daniel twisted and rubbed his already hard nipples to aching points before swiftly and firmly attaching a silver nipple clamp to each. The small chain that hung between them felt suddenly cool against his burning skin. That was until Daniel tugged the chain lightly punishing his abused nipples and sending ripples of pleasure to his erection.

“Master…” he whispered. This time it wasn’t a plea for release but a statement of what he knew, what he had always known to be true. Daniel filled his vision, naked and beautiful, his power and mastery rolled off him in waves that Jack was sure he could feel right down inside his aching soul. The air between them virtually crackled with their pent up sexual energy. At Daniels’ next touch Jack arched upwards thrusting himself wantonly towards the hand that had strayed along his aching erection moaning as he did so.

Daniel teased and tormented Jack, one moment tugging the chain between his nipples the next stroking and caressing his cock. He scraped Jack’s skin with his nails then kissed the fading red welts. After a few moments Daniel turned his attention to Jacks’ stuffed aching ass. That was why he loved this position, it showed off Jack’s body and yet left him completely unprotected, nipples, cock, ass were all easily accessible to Daniels’ increasingly cruel taunts.

Daniel spread Jack’s buttocks with one hand and grasped the dildo with the other readying to pull it out. He saw Jack stiffen briefly as he too tried to ready himself for what he thought was to come. Daniel was determined to be anything but predictable so instead of pulling the dildo out he rammed it home with a sharp hard twist that had Jack all but screaming with pleasure.

“Don’t anticipate me” he warned in a tone that was only just friendly as he twisted and turned the dildo inside Jack making him squirm once more. 

Daniel continued to torment Jack with the dildo, twisting it inside him and then pulling it almost all the way out before slowly reinserting it making sure that Jack could feel every inch of it inside him. The noises that now spilt form Jack’s lips as his body twisted and writhed with the pleasure inside him told Daniel that he would soon reach a point where no matter what he was told and no matter what Daniel did to him Jack would come.

Jack’s body was no longer his own, his feelings were no longer his own, they belonged to Daniel. With every stroke inside him and every sharp tug on his painful nipples he gave himself that little bit more to Daniel until he thought he had nothing more to give.

He had found his perfect place.

The hands at his ass suddenly pulled the dildo from inside him and he collapsed forward sagging in his chains at the sensation. Daniel’s strong arms caught him and held him until the worst of his shaking had passed. He could feel the warm flesh of his master pressed up against him, the hard length of his erection nestling in the cleft of his sore buttocks and he pushed back into the safety of his arms.

The arms that held him now lifted him, urging his unresponsive body to a new position, a new place, a place where Daniel could fill him with his own cock. The sensation of feeling Daniel inside him was almost overwhelming and as he sank down the final inch he could barely suppress the scream of pleasure that fought its way from the deepest part of his soul.

His body was responding now as without being told he began to ride Daniel’s length pulling himself up and away from him before sinking back down taking him further than he ever though possible inside him until they both cried out with the pleasure.

He gripped his hands in the chains above his head and rose slowly upwards, gradually exposing Daniels’ cock to the cool air before he sank back down burying him once more. His reward was a moan from Daniel and the feel of his hands on his body. Jack opened his mouth in a soundless cry as his body shuddered at the feeling of Daniel inside him

“’Good, so very good” Daniel mumbled his voice a throaty breathless whisper.

Daniels’ voice was slurred with pleasure as his orgasm began to rush upon him. He had never experienced sensations like he was now as Jack rode him slowly to the edge of his pleasure. He couldn’t help but look at Jack, who had his head tipped back, his eyes closed, breathing heavily as he lifted his hips once more before driving them back down, twisting as he did so, needing to be claimed. He felt the warmth beginning to spread from his belly and knew that the next time would be the one that sent him over the edge.

Daniel took his hand to Jack’s erection and tried to match his strokes to Jack’s movements, but with every rise and fall of Jack’s hips his breath was lost from his lungs and his body was battered with more pleasure than he could handle. He could do little more now than hang on to his slave’s body and wait for the inevitable and long awaited orgasm to engulf him.

“Now” he instructed knowing that he couldn’t hold out any longer and knowing that Jack would know just what to do.

The sweat slicked Jack’s body as he drew himself up against the chains that held him, feeling the loss as Daniel’s hard erection slid from him inch by inch until there was nothing more than his tip inside him. Jack held himself there, his body shaking with the effort until he could no longer stand the empty feeling inside his ass and he plunged back down twisting his hips to find his own pleasure whilst squeezing his muscles hard against the hot flesh inside him. 

He felt Daniel’s hand at his groin briefly teasing at his cock and balls trying to fist him in time with his thrusts. He felt a pang of loss when the hands were gone, no longer able to do their owners bidding. He heard his own sharp intake of breath when Daniel’s hands released his nipples from the clamps at the moment of his whispered instruction.

With extra effort and extra care he rose up one last time and relaxing his mind and body found a new height of pleasurable pain as he took yet more of Daniel inside him allowing himself to be claimed by his master.

He heard his master’s cry at the same instant as he felt the cock inside him swell and fill him with its precious gift. He could feel his own erection throbbing in time to the bursts inside him and he writhed against Daniels’ cock looking to heighten both their pleasure.

He was so lost in his sub space that although his orgasm was building to the point of no return he knew that he wouldn’t come until he was told to. His own pain and frustration no longer mattered; he could wait forever if he had to, just to please Daniel. He felt Daniel’s weight against his back as he shuddered and shook through his orgasm and he welcomed it, he welcomed the feel of his master’s hot sweaty skin against his own and the sound of his ragged panting breaths in his ear. He welcomed the gentle feel of lips against his own trembling flesh as Daniel slowly pulled himself free of their embrace with a kiss on his neck just below his collar.

The slow and gentle loss of his master inside him made him whimper as Daniel took his time to withdraw, elongating the moment until it seemed to last forever. Jack let his head fall forward between his arms his own sweat stinging his eyes, his own breathing labored as Daniel’s actions sent a powerful ripple through his body that rattled the chains that bound him. 

He felt Daniel’s hands at his own hands and then the electrifying touches down his arms, the scoring of his sensitive flesh. He raised his head and his vision was filled with Daniel, his blue eyes wide with his arousal, the smell of sex and power on his skin. He wanted to speak but he could do nothing but shudder in response.

Daniel used the lightest of touches against Jack’s arms and even that set him shaking in his restraints. He looked into Jack’s eyes and saw nothing but contentment, nothing but the need to please him. He had finally taken Jack to a place where his own needs no longer mattered and that gave him complete freedom to serve his master. 

Daniel had always been the dominant partner in all his relationships both with men and women and in only one of those before had his partner found the true sub space that Jack had done. It was something he had dreamed about but was not sure that Jack could ever truly let go enough to reach it. At that moment he was in awe of Jack and of the gift he had, maybe unknowingly, just given to him.

He took Jack’s head in his hands and kissed him gently tasting him as if for the first time. He didn’t break the kiss when he took one hand to Jack’s groin leaving a trail of fire down his chest and teased his balls. His hand stroked the length of Jack’s hard aching erection, swirling his pre cum over the sensitive head. His hand stroked Jack’s length slowly and he smiled as Jack pushed himself upwards into the embrace. 

Daniel pulled Jack closer, deeper into his kiss as he mercilessly continued his torment of his cock and balls. He could almost feel the vein in Jack’s temple throbbing with his building frustration as he scored his nails down his hot engorged length. He could feel the tension in Jack’s body held taught by the chains and yet set shaking by his hand as it cupped and rolled his heavy balls. With every stroke and every caress he heard sounds that made no sense, words that meant nothing as Jack whimpered and moaned in his exquisite torture.

Daniel knew that to prolong Jack’s torment would be an unnecessary cruelty now…now that he had given himself so completely to Daniel. He broke the kiss, his lips red and bruised.

Daniel watched as Jack slowly opened his eyes and wasn’t surprised to see that his lashes were damp and unshed tears pooled in his dark eyes. In that first moment he could see everything, all of Jack’s needs and desires and all that he was willing to give him. 

The hands on Jack’s body stopped their seemingly endless torment and the only sound was their breathing, his ragged and barely controlled and Daniel’s low and strong. 

He saw the faint glimmer of a smile on Daniel’s face as he swept his tongue over his bruised lips, trying to get a final taste of his master before it faded.

“You may come now.” 

Jack didn’t need telling twice and, as Daniel’s hand reached the swollen head of his cock, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and with a cry he came. His body jerked against the chains as his semen flew from him coating them both. He came hard and long seeing stars and white light behind his eyes at the intensity of his orgasm. 

Spent, he slumped as much as the chains would allow, gasping as the final shudders of his orgasm rippled through his aching limbs. His head hung limply against his chest until the tightness of his collar against his throat forced his head back up. 

The sight that greeted him was the one he wanted to take to his grave with him.

Daniel knelt beside him, sweat stained and ruffled and yet, to Jack, still so perfect with a ribbon of Jack’s cum splashed across his chest. Fascinated Jack watched as Daniel looked down at the sticky substance that graced his chest and then back up to Jack, his eyes twinkling in the low candle light. His eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched in his throat as Daniel ran his fingers through the cum and then carefully and slowly licked them clean. Repeating the actions Daniel offered his fingers to Jack who gladly licked his own semen clean, strangely enjoying his own taste. It was a symbolic act of their togetherness and as the last drops melted down his throat Jack spoke.

“Master.” It wasn’t a question or the start of a sentence it was a statement of fact and Daniel knew that too.

The room was all but silent, no more words were necessary and neither of them had much energy to move and so they stayed as they were, naked lovers who had no need for anything but each other.

Eventually Daniel roused himself enough to free Jack from his long held position and sat with him rubbing his shaking muscles as he silently endured the pain of returning circulation and muscles held for to long in one position. 

Together and still without the need for words they cleaned up the bedroom and then Jack took great care and delight in washing every inch of Daniel. It was sensual but not sexual and his reward was to be kissed almost senseless by a warm and still wet Daniel.

By now the two of them barely had the energy to keep their eyes open and the inclination to do anything other than sleep. Jack helped Daniel to bed, finding the last drops of his stubborn nature to keep him from falling asleep on his feet. That would never do – his job wasn’t complete until his master was comfortable and he had been released from his tasks. As he pulled back the fresh silk sheets the feel of Daniel by his side set his hairs on edge and his heart pounding. The low words that followed once again sent a tremble through him.

“As a final reminder” Daniel’s voice was once again masterful as he too found the final dregs of his strength and determination, found the Master within. “Your place is there” he pointed to the foot of the bed with his head.

Jack was disappointed and saddened by the fact that despite the fact he thought he had proved himself to Daniel he wouldn’t be permitted to share his bed.

“Yes Master.”

Without showing his emotions he went quickly to his place at the foot of the bed and allowed Daniel to chain him there. The solid clink of the chain as Daniel fastened it to his collar seemed to lift his mood a little, reinforcing what he knew to be an absolute truth. He was where he wanted to be, both physically and mentally and if his master wanted him to sleep at his feet then that was what he would do. And he would do it with a glad heart, because not so many hours ago he thought he would never have the chance to be there again.

He heard Daniel climb into bed and the room plunged into darkness, followed shortly by the subtle change in breathing that told him that Daniel was asleep. Now he was free from his task and as he lay down to sleep the final flicker of a candle from the other room lit up his gift to Daniel and he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Several hours later he awoke with a smile on his lips too as he felt the gentle touch of lips and hands on his body as Daniel woke him, unchained him and led him back to his bed.

Daniel had woken feeling cold and empty without Jack beside him and just briefly regretted his actions in chaining him at the foot of the bed. He knew though that it had been the right thing to do then. He also knew that the right thing to do now was to bring Jack back to his bed, hold him and kiss him and then fall asleep in his strong arms. 

He rose and walked quietly to where Jack lay, for once he hadn’t woken him with his movements and he knew for that to have happened Jack must have been really exhausted. He knelt beside the sleeping form wishing it was lighter so that he could watch him sleeping and then using his sense of touch allowed his fingers and lips to play along Jack’s prone form, waking him with gentle kisses and caresses until he heard him moan beneath him. 

Reluctant to break the moment by talking, Daniel merely whispered in Jack’s ear as he bent beside him to unclip his collar.

“Come to bed now” he nibbled at Jack’s earlobe and was rewarded with a satisfied groan as the other man stretched into his touch like a cat in the sunshine.

“Thank you Master.” 

Jack’s voice was as low as Daniel’s had been and was accompanied by the fluid motion of him rising from the floor. The two men never broke contact as they made their way back to the bed and crawled inside the still warm comfort of the silk sheets and spooned in together. The feel of their bodies against each other made them both sigh and wish for the morning when they would have more energy and more ability to enjoy each other properly.

***********

 

Several days had passed since the last time they had been in the apartment and Jack was at last able to sit down without a grimace and another unnecessary reminder of just what an idiot he’d been.

He hadn’t particularly enjoyed the punishment but the making up afterwards had been pretty hot and he smiled to himself at the thoughts of him writhing and twisting under Daniel’s torments before being soundly fucked. He really wished for another break in their missions just to get back to how he had felt back then.

The phone on his desk rang loudly, jarring him from his pleasant thoughts. Even though nobody could see him he took a moment to compose himself before picking up the receiver.

“O’Neill.”

“Look in the bottom left hand drawer of your desk” It was Daniel’s voice, the voice he used when they were alone. 

His Master’s voice.

Wedging the phone against his shoulder he opened the drawer, inside was a black envelope. The front of the envelope was marked with an extravagant D, presumably for Daniel. Turning the envelope over he saw that the point of the flap was sealed with a drawing of an intertwined collar and whip and he couldn’t help the twisting surge of passion he felt in his lower belly at the sight.

“Open it” – that voice again.

Jack’s was surprised to see his hands were shaking slightly as he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the card inside. Like the envelope it was black with ornate silver writing. He skimmed the words on the card trying to take in their meaning but he couldn’t believe what his eyes told him.

It was an invitation for Master Daniel to bring a slave of his choice to the grand reopening of ‘Choice’, a club for people who followed a certain type of lifestyle. The invitation was for that Friday, dress was of course, optional (especially for the slaves!), and discretion was assured. 

The twisting passion in Jack’s belly was back along with the first signs of an erection, swallowing and hoping to keep the tremble out of his voice he spoke.

“Are you going?”

“WE are going.”

The phone went dead and Jack’s heart pounded in his chest.

Friday could not come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t the story I set out to write but my muse had other ideas!
> 
> My usual thanks to Dr D for her sterling work
> 
> And yet again when I wrote this it was nearly a year after Day 2..sorry!
> 
> First published in June 2006


End file.
